He Warms My Heart
by JoJo2011
Summary: What kind of girl could cause Jacob Black to fall in love with her and make him forget Bella Swan? Well read and find out :
1. Meet Samantha Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Characters I have only created Samantha and Jinx from my own imagination. so yea...enjoy!**

* * *

Hey all. So this is my first fanfiction that I've actually published so bear with me as I learn how to make it work. I was reading over my own fanfic today and noticed that I really need to revamp no pun intended it so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be combining many of the chapters so the chapters have more beef. after a review was sent to me I noticed that that person was right. It's not well written yet but I promise I'm fixing it. Just give me a week or two to go over it i'm working now so I don't have as much time to edit as I'd like. so I hope you enjoy the new and improved version of my story!

Much love,

JoJo2011

* * *

Samantha Kunze is a 16 year old girl. She has been moving around practically all her life. When her mother a few years ago it just got worse. The last school Samantha went to before moving to La Push was in Idaho. She had a good group of friends who she misses like crazy. Annie, Sophie, and Jessica are her 3 best girlfriends and her best friends who she misses just as much, Anthony, Mason, and Connor. She'd do anything to be back with them. All her best friends were paired of into couples. (Annie and Connor were the "It" jock couple, Sophie and Anthony were the "It" music couple, band and choir, and Jessica and Mason were just the all around "It" couple.) All her friends were fairly popular but she herself was not. People liked her but she was very reserved and only her closest friends saw her come out of her shell every now and then. Samantha enjoyed music she was the band and choir in her Idaho school. She had quite a few band friends that she only hung out with in band but they were still fun to be around, choir was the same.

Her look at her old school was pretty casual. She's a jeans and a t-shirt kind of girl. but when she moved to La Push she decided that she would change her look. It was a new her and she wanted to start fresh. So now she's trying to be more like her friend Jessica who had amazing fashion sense. She calls Jessica every now and then to check and see if her outfits work. She tries to keep in touch with her other friends but they seemed to have moved on and it hurt Samantha a little but she's tried to forget that. Her new look is more preppy casual. With Pastel hoodies and Hemmies with Jeans, distressed, dark washed u name it she now has it.

After her mother left her and her dad and sister about 2 years ago Samantha has been taking care of Devonny her dad, in her opinion, just couldn't handle that kind of stress along with trying to provide for them. So she does it. She taught Devonny how to walk and now her latest mission is to teach her how to eat with a spoon by herself...As of now it's still in progress. She's very responsible for her age, she also enjoys to read and sing and sometimes play the piano when she's bored or needs to think.

Samantha has dark brown hair that is almost black with a very pale complexion. She stands about 5'5 or 5'6 she's always been the shortest girl in her class. But they've also been very small schools she's been in. La Push wouldn't be any different she thought. She's not fat (even though she sometimes thinks that she's ginormous) but she's not a twig either (what she really wants to be) she's right in the middle. Her attitude is very laid back. She's very kind, but shy. She's also very intelligent. Only she doesn't have a lot of common sense. Her dad used to say that before her mother left she was exactly like that. Now he never brings her up. She is also very mature for her age. Taking care of a child does that to you.

So if you have any questions about the character let me know. I think I've covered her fairly well!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Memo: I'm still editing this chapter...but i hope you like it so far!**

* * *

Samantha's POV

All I could do right now was watch as Jacob…MY Jacob left me to protect me. _Some protector…leaves the person he's protecting to go protect her…it doesn't even make sense._ I thought as I kept moving toward the hill…Jacob and I's hill. I was so worried about him…I thought of the last words I said to him before he left. I had said, "Fine! Go be stupid! I don't care! GOD!" and slammed the door in his face, I wish I'd never said that.

* * *

1 yr. Previous

"Ughh…dad I can't believe you drug the family here of all places. You know how much crap I got from my friends especially Connor about moving to Washington?" I didn't really know why Connor thought that was funny but it really made me mad. Connor was one of my best guy friends in Idaho. I liked it there but my dad keeps trying to keep us on the move. After my mom left I think he just kinda lost it a little, he's still a great dad but there's something that's missing now when he laughs and smiles, you know he's somewhere else when he's with us. It's starting to get really annoying. I mean, once I finally get used to one town, get some friends and possibly a boyfriend, I really liked Connor and I think he really liked me but of course right when he breaks up with my best friend Jessica and it looks like he's going to ask me out my dad rips it out from under me. I mean it saved me the trouble of ruining a friendship because I honestly wasn't sure why a guy like Connor would have any interest in me but I still would've said yes. (I know, I'm a terrible friend, but girls like me rarely get boyfriends.) "Sweetheart you're going to love La Push, it's a great reservation." I just roll my eyes and say "sure sure dad. Whatever you say, but do you really think that they are going to believe I have one drop of Native American blood in me?" I'm as pale as a ghost, I get it from my mother so every time we go to a new reservation (my father is Quilete) everyone on the reservation says something about my skin. Usually it goes something like this, "What is a ghost like you doing here?" or "Are you sure you're Native American?" I know they're kidding but it still annoys the crap out of me. "Girls, welcome to your new home. La Push." My dad says happily as he hops out of the car and goes around to the other side where Devonny is strapped in on right beside me. I would've unbuckled her but I thought that dad could do it for a change. I think he's started to notice that I'm the one mainly taking care of her. I moan a little and sink deeper into my seat. _Here we go…again._ I see some very cute guy with eyes that could make any girl's heart melt open my door and say "Hello".

"Hey" I say as I hop out of my car. "Samantha this is Jacob, Jacob this is my daughter Samantha." My dad says as he comes around to where we're standing with Devonny in his arms. "Well, I'll just let you kids get to know each other, there's Billy I'll go talk to him." My dad said slyly as he ran off to talk to some guy that he must've known for a long time. He looked very much like Jacob but I was to afraid to ask him. I'm kind of a wuss when it comes to being outgoing and asking random questions. Some people call it being shy, I call it being a wuss. Jake stared at me for a few seconds with those ungodly gorgeous eyes then said, "Nice to meet you Samantha." He shook my hand, it was kind of awkward for a minute as Jake kicked the ground and said, "So, how'd your dad manage to get you to come to La Push?" I smile and say, "It was more like a kidnapping if you know what I mean." We both laugh. _Woah, I'm really clicking with this guy. And to top it all off he's not that bad to look at._ I thought to myself as I smiled up at him. He was at least 6'5 and his looks could easily put any other guy I'd ever met to shame. As I was about to tell him about Idaho and my other friends I heard my dad walk back towards us. "Jacob your dad wanted to make sure everything's set for tonight" My dad said. _What is he talking about? Crazy old man._ I thought to myself as Jacob took his eyes off me and said, "I think everythings ready to go. It's going to be awesome." I give Jacob a look that kind of said, "_What on earth are you talking about?_" He laughed and said, "We have a welcome party for every new family coming to La Push." I smiled, then remembered the word **every**. _Hmm...well maybe it'll be fun. I left the old me in Idaho. I need to be more outgoing._ I silently thought to myself and decided. I was going to no longer be shy, timid little 'never say no' Samantha. "Oh. Well I do like parties, actually I love them. Is it this hot here in La Push everyday?" I asked randomly. He blushed a little, (I don't know why, I mean I'm not that charming, at least the last time I checked I couldn't win over any guy in a small little Hick Town with a even Hickier school) and said, "Yea…usually it is. Quil would tell you that it's just because there are so many hott guys here but ya know we wonder about him at times." I giggled. I hadn't clicked with a guy this fast since I was little and would be friends with anyone I met. Well there was the exception of Connor. But I wanted to put him out of my mind as fast as humanly possible.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Jacob said, "I know we just met like 5 minutes ago but do you want to go to my garage with me? There's nothing else to do here, I guarantee you that." I smiled and said, "Sure." He pulled me along by the hand because evidentally I was going to slow. When I was holding his hand, well more like being towed across the gravel to the garage, I felt tingles in my hand go all the way up to my shoulder, it was the weirdest feeling. _ I only met this guy a few minutes ago and I'm already crushing on him?_ I shook my head then remembered my vow to myself to be different then I was and said, "I will walk as slow as I want thank you very much." I said. He chuckled a low, very sexy, chuckle. "Sure sure, you keep telling' yourself that." as he continued to pull me even harder over to his garage.

* * *

When we got to the garage I noticed it was very neat. All his wrenches and other things were neatly hung and on one side of the garage he had a motorcycle, along with other car parts I was assuming that's what they were. "Wow, your garage is freakishly neat. My dad's is like a pigsty." I said as he pulled a chair out for me. "Here, you'll get bored of standing after a while." "Thanks" I said as I sat down. "You don't mind if I work while you talk do you?" He asked as he grabbed what I thought was a wrench. I tried to be even more outgoing, I was getting quite uncomfortable with the outgoingness but I knew it had to be done. "No problem, just be kind. I talk a lot." I said as confidently as I could manage. He smirked and said, "No problem, I work a lot." I smiled. _Wow, I never thought I'd meet a guy as sweet as Jacob._ _I can't believe I sounded that confident._ I thought to myself while congratulating myself on being confident. Right as I looked at him he was taking his shirt off. _Oh dear Lord THANK YOU! _I said in my head as I tried my hardest not to gasp. He must have noticed the look on my face as he smiled and said, "You know, I could always put this back on." as he started to put it back on. "No! um, no it's not bothering me, I just went off into a trance…that's all." I said as I blushed and smiled. _Wow, that just blew the 'i'm so confident and not a dork' thing right there. Good job dweeb._ I thought to myself as Jake smirked, obviously noticing my total embarrassment and said, "Alright. The shirt stays off, it is hot out." he said as he took it back off, threw it on the floor and got on his back "What are you doing?" I asked as he pushed himself under the car. "I'm changing my oil. It's about time for it anyway." He said from under the car. _Oh God he is soooo fine!_ I thought to myself as he asked, "So, do you think your going to like La Push?" I smiled and said, "I don't think it'll be too bad." He laughed. "Oh don't worry hun, it'll get boring soon." I smiled and said, "Whatever you say. Hey is it cold on the concrete? I'm just curious." He laughed as I heard the wrench thingy twisting against the metal. "Kind of, but I think I'll manage." I laughed a little. "Well jeeze, sorry I cared." I said, trying to act offended. "Well, I'm sorry you cared too." Jacob said as he came out from under the care with grease on his hands and some on his head. _Oh he's too hott! _I thought as he wiped some of the grease off on his pants. "You do know that's going to stain right?" I said looking at his pants. "Yea, I guess they will. I guess I'll have to go buy some new ones." "I guess you will." I said as he picked up his shirt, smirked and threw it on his shoulder. His chest was one of the most ripped chests I had ever seen. I didn't know how old he was yet but I was determined to find out. "So are you ready for the party tonight?" I smiled. "Yea, it's always good to meet more people." He smiled and said, "Well we better get to the house I see my dad waving us in." He grabbed my hand and begun to drag me to the house.

* * *

When we got to the house his dad introduced himself. "Well…I see you've met Jacob already. I'm his father, Billy." Billy looked so nice. I knew he wasn't one to be messed with, even in a wheelchair you knew that he demanded respect and respect he would have. "Nice to meet you." I said as I smiled and shook his hand. "So dad are we ready for the party?" Jacob asked his dad as he put his dirty shirt in the laundry hamper. "Well, we still need to get some more food. Hey if you two want to go get some more you can. It'd be a good way to get out and see the rest of La Push Samantha." Billy said as he gave Jacob the keys to his truck. "I have stuff to do dad." Jacob whined a little. "Oh would it kill you? Goodness, you work so hard." I said as I nudged him in the side. "haha…nice. Well I told Jinx and Seth at a little get together you know?" When I heard that my heart for some reason hit the bottom of my stomach. _Great, he has a girlfriend_. I thought to myself. "Oh, well alright. But make sure you're back for the party tonight." Billy said as Jacob changed his shirt. "Thanks dad. I'll see ya in a while Sammy." Jacob said as he ran out the door. "Sorry about him. He never realizes when a pretty girl wants to hang out with him." I smiled. _Nothing's chamged. _I thougt to myself as I realized that everything that went on in Idaho would most likely happen here as well. Billy was being really kind. "Oh it's fine. I can go pick up the food though." I said. "Are you sure?" Billy asked skeptically. "Oh yea. I saw the grocery store on my way in." He smiled. "Alright. Here's the list of food. It's like feeding a million werewolves or something sometimes." He said smiling as he handed me the list. "Woah…that's a lot of food." I said as I laughed a little. "Well I'll go get it then. Could you tell my dad where I went for me?" I asked as I grabbed my keys. "No problem. I really appreciate you doing this for me." He smiled. I ran out to my truck put the keys in the ignition and started to go to the grocery store.

As I was driving to the grocery store I realized that the only grocery store we'd passed on our way here was back in Iowa. "Crap." I said to myself as I kept driving. I saw a sign that said, _Welcome to Forks_. "Great. I'm in a totally different town. Ughhh." When I drove a little further into Forks I finally found a grocery store. I sighed, hopped out of the truck and went into the store.

When I finally got into the store I grabbed a shopping cart and began to get the food. I looked at the list, it read

_10 things of hot dogs_

_5 12 packs of pop…any kind_

_17 bags of buns_

_7 more bags of marshmallows_

_7 more marshmallow roasters_

"Wow" I said to myself as I went around and got everything. I looked everywhere for marshmallow roasters and still couldn't find them so I went up to someone who worked there. "Um, excuse me but could you show me where the marshmallow roasters are…" I asked as a very handsome boy turned around, he had goldish hair that was a mix of brown and blonde, with piercing dark brown eyes and bags under his eyes but he was still very handsome. The boy smiled and said, "Of course. They're in isle 3." I smiled and said, "Thanks. See ya later." I ran over, got the marshmallow roasters and went to check out. I got into the line that the gorgeous god-like boy was checking at. "Well hello again." he said with a smile that could melt any girls heart. "Hi." I said quietly. As he started to check out all of my stuff he said, "I don't mean to pry but why the heck are you buying this much stuff?" I smiled and said, "It's for a party down at La Push." He nodded with a slight look of disgust on his face. _Why would he not like La Push? hmm...maybe he has a beef with someone down there._ I shrugged it off as the boy said, "I see. Well my name's Edward. I hope you come up here more often." He smiled. "Thanks. Hey could you tell me how to get back to La Push? I kind of accidentally drove into Forks while looking for a grocery store." I felt so stupid asking but I knew if I didn't ask I'd be lost in the forests of Forks and La Push forever and hopefully someone would miss me enough to come and look for me. He noticed my embarrassment, smiled, told me how to get back and said, "Hope you like it around here." I smiled and went back to my truck.


	3. Chapter 2

When I hopped back into the truck I was still thinking about Edward. His eyes were something different…they weren't as piercing as Jacob's but they had a look to them that I knew wasn't like other boys' eyes. I'd heard the phrase 'the eyes are the windows to a person's sole' and I knew this guy had a story. I didn't know what kind but I knew there was a story and I kind of wanted to find out what it was just like Jacob, I knew he was hiding something from me, after we shook hands I remembered thinking his hands were on fire, after that he hadn't touched me, and I wanted to know why. As I was pulling out of the parking lot I saw Edward walk out of the store, wave at me and hug a girl that was running up to him. I waved back and thought to myself _Great…every nice guy here has a girlfriend. I mean really, what did you expect Sam? Edward to confess his love to you since Jake wouldn't? Ugh you are retarded really._ I silently criticized myself for thinking just because I had changed myself that guys would suddenly swoon over me. I frowned and drove back to La Push.

* * *

When I finally got back to La Push I pulled into Billy's driveway (we were living there until we could find a house) parked the car, and went inside. I dragged all the bags in, put them on the table and pulled out my book _Jane Eyre_, it was my favorite book to read…so I read it when I was bored. As I got to chapter 3 Billy wheeled in, I looked up. "Samantha why didn't you have Jacob help you? I told him to go out and help you if you needed it." I smiled a little and said, "no no it's fine…I needed the work-out anyway." Billy smiled, "Sure sure. I need to talk to that boy. Sometimes he's a little dense at times." He said as he wheeled his way out of the room shaking his head. I smiled to myself and kept reading. After a few minutes which seemed like hours my dad came in with my little sister. "Sam what are you doing here? We're supposed to be at church." I'd totally forgot it was Sunday. "Oh I totally forgot! I'm sorry, I just got back from getting some stuff for Billy." My family was Catholic so church was a major thing in our family. I felt bad that I forgot. Dad smiled and said, "Alright, but next time please remember your days of the week?" I nodded and he took my little sister to lay her down for her nap.

* * *

A few minutes after this a truck pulled into Billy's driveway. A girl hopped out of it and walked up to the door and knocked, I got up to answer it. I opened the door. "Can I help you?" I asked. The girl looked past me and asked, "Um is Jacob here?" I shook my head, "No, he's out with some girl named Jinx and a guy named Seth. Why?" She frowned a little. Well I'm Jinx and he didn't show up to hang out with me and my boyfriend so we got kind of worried." _Oh good, that's not his girlfriend. He's free game!_ I thought to myself happily. I didn't know why but I finally felt completely happy. "What do you mean he didn't show up? He left the house." She nodded and said, "Well do you think you could call us or have him call us when he gets home or we'll call you if he shows up with us?" "no problem." I said. Then Jinx turned around and left. _Weird_. I thought to myself as I shut the door.

I went back to sit down on the couch as I heard another truck pull in. _Who could that be? Jeeze I guess Jacob's pretty popular around here._ I thought to myself as I got up to get it the door opened, it was Jacob. He was carrying a ton of bags. "Go shopping often?" I asked. "I thought you were going to hang out with your friends." He smiled, shook his head and said, "Jinx came by didn't she?" I nodded as he laughed again and said, "She's a sweet girl but she must have forgotten I told her I had to go get stuff for the party tonight." I smiled _So he wasn't ditching me_ I thought happily to myself. "But you said you couldn't go to the grocery store because you were going to hang out with Jinx and Seth?" He smirked. "I can't believe you actually believed that, I thought you were a smart girl. It was just a ploy so I could go and get you something, kind of like a welcome to town present." I blushed. "Oh…well now I feel silly. So," I perked up, "What'd you get me?" He smiled and said, "Oh no you don't. Not until the party. I'm hiding this." He said as he picked up the bag and walked down the hall.

After a few minutes Jacob came back with his shirt off. He casually looked at me and smiled and started to walk towards me with a walk that screamed 'I'm in charge' it was so cute. _What the crap?_ I thought to myself, definitely enjoying the view. "Hey I know I shouldn't ask you this but could you start a load of laundry? I kinda suck at it and Billy's not here." I looked at him and stared for a minute, then remembered that he'd prolly catch on eventually that I was staring quite a lot at his chest I looked up, smiled, and said, "sure. What do you need washed?" "I'll be right back, I got to go get it." I nodded as he left to go get it.

When he came back he had a massive pile of clothing. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you wash your clothes when your finally out?" I said in disbelief at the mountain of clothing he plopped on the floor. He chuckled, "No silly. These are also billy's." "Oh. Well is there anything you definitely want washed first." "Oh yea. My pants." He said as he pulled off his pants and handed them to me and his shirt. He was wearing boxers. I was trying really hard not to stare but it was kind of hard. He smirked. "Alright alright, mr. Chipendale I'll get them washed now go put some clothes on." I said blushing even harder but still proud at how flirty that sounded. He had rock hard abs that I just wanted to run my hands over but I decided that would be a little odd. "I guess." He said as he headed back to the other end of the house through a hall. I heard him say, "Thanks for doing my laundry." I smiled, "No problem."

* * *

After I'd started the laundry and made sure I'd tossed a few things of mine in there that needed washing for the party. I went to sit down on the couch in the living room. Book in hand I got comfy and started to read. I was sitting on one of the ends of the couch, it was actually a love seat but I always called them couches. As I got to chapter 3 of my book I felt someone plop down beside me. "So, what ya reading?" I looked up to see Jacob still pantless and shirtless. _Dear God, _I prayed in my head _please don't let me do something stupid._ To avoid doing something stupid I shoved my face back into my book and said, "Jane Eyre. It's really good, you should read it." I heard a breath and am arm swing onto the back of the loveseat as Jacob said, "Is there any mooshy stuff in it?" I looked up. "What would you consider mooshy?" He blushed a little and said, "Well you know, any romance?" I giggled and said, "of course there is, otherwise I wouldn't be reading it." He smiled again and said, "Then why the heck would I want to read it? Gross girly books, gawd Quil and Embry would never let me forget that." I smiled and said, "You know, some girls find it really hott if a guy is reading a romance novel." This was the most outgoing I'd ever been with a guy I'd only met that morning, I was quite pleased with myself. Jacob looked down at me, smiled and said, "Well I guess I'll have to sacrifice being hott, no girly novels for me." I hit him with my book and said, "Fine, but if you ever get the urge to read it it's in my suitcase. Speaking of my stuff," I said as I got off the couch and went to shove my book in my suitcase. "where is my stuff going." Jacob smiled at that, which I thought was odd, and said, "In my room. Here, I'll show you." He stood up. As he did I looked at him, trying so hard not to look like I wanted to jump on him and make out with him and said, "Do you like to run around half naked every day or are you trying to impress someone?" He smirked and said, "The last one. Come on, I'll show you my room." I sighed a little thankfully it came out as a _Gawd your weird_ sigh and not a lusty sigh.

When we got to his room I noticed there was a sleeping bag on the floor. "I'm sleeping on the floor so you can have my bed. I'd sleep in the living room but my dad said I'm to sleep in here with you. I have no clue why though." I looked at him and could see that he was lying, he knew exactly why he was sleeping in his room with me but I let it slide. "Ok, well that's fine I guess. As long as dad's ok with it." after a few seconds of awkward silence I heard my baby sister start to cry. "I'd better go get her." I said. "Of course. Um… I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Jacob said as he left to go to the kitchen.

* * *

When I was finally done with my baby sister who was about 3 I soon found out that she wanted me to hold her so I came into the kitchen with Devonny in my arms. Jacob looked up from what he was doing. Still half naked he was now cooking. I giggled a little. He looked so cute trying to cook. You could tell he didn't do this very often, because most normal people know if your cooking something greasy you should wear a shirt so you don't get burned. When he looked up, he frowned a little and said, "What?" I smiled and tried to cover my embarrassment at laughing at him and said, "It's just that you feel compelled to make food when you're in your boxers, it's hilarious." He rolled his eyes and saw Devonny and said, "Who's the little cutie?" I smiled and said, "This is my baby sister Devonny." Then she started pulling on my shirt. "What?" I said, "I tired." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll be back." Jacob just smiled as I headed back to dad's room to lay her down to go to sleep.

When I came back out Jake still hadn't put any clothes on…but hey? Who was I to complain, he was still cooking well, trying to cook so I walked into the living room which was right across from the kitchen (the house had a very open floor plan)…plopped down on the sofa and pulled out another one of my favorite books Gone With the Wind and started to read. After a few minutes I heard Jake scream, "Ouch! God Damn it!" When I turned around I saw him dancing in a circle in front of the hamburgers he was making. I started laughing then Jake said, "Don't laugh! Damn it! Fuck! That hurt!" I stopped laughing, got up off the couch and went to go look at it. It was a pretty nasty grease burn it was right on his right pec. "Can I touch it to see how bad it is?" I asked, Jake smiled and said, "Sure. Anything you want, I'm all yours." I giggled a little and said, "Shut up. Ok does this…"I was cut off by a sharp intake of his breath as I ran my finger over the grease burn after I had dabbed off the grease with a towel. "I'm guessing it hurt…well…this is what you get for not wearing a shirt when you're cooking. Where's your aloe?" He looked down at me and said, "What the fuck is aloe?" I laughed, "Language Jake, goodness I'm only here for a day and you're already cussing, it's this gooey stuff that helps burns." He chuckled and said, "I'll say whatever I like thank you but actually I think we might have some. You'll have to check the bathroom. Sorry if it smells bad, we rarely have girls in the house." I smiled, as I was walking away I said, "It's fine, soon it'll be painted pink and you'll wanna puke at how girly it is." I skipped a little to the bathroom to go find the aloe. Jake was right, it smelled so terrible in that bathroom so before I even found the aloe I ran and found a candle and lit it so that it wouldn't smell as bad. I finally found the aloe and helped Jake put it on his burn then he finally went and got dressed. "You're going to change right?" He asked. I was still in my pajamas from after taking a shower earlier. "Um, yea before we leave for the party why?" "Well, we're leaving in like 10 minutes so I'd…"He was cut off by me running to my bag, rummaging through it trying to find my hair curler and some clothes. Jake asked if there was anything he could do to help as I looked at my curler I handed it to him, "I don't know how to use this." he said. I giggled a little and said, "No silly go plug it in and put it on the highest temperature you can."

He nodded and ran back into the hall. When I ran into the bathroom and changed he knocked. "Yes?" I asked, "Can I come in? I need to brush my teeth, I just got done eating." _That's odd…guys never ask to come into a bathroom when girls are in it…weird weird weird. _I thought as I said, "Yea sure, come on in." He opened the door, looked me up and down, almost like he was appraising me and said, "You're curler thingy is in my room on my bed, it's plugged in." I smiled, "Thanks…ok, well I'm going to go do my hair, do you have a mirror in your room?" He nodded while smiling as he started brushing his teeth.

After finally getting everything done, which took a good half hour, I came out into the living room where Jake was sitting. I was wearing a red halter top, with cute little short shorts that were still classy and red wedge heels. I did a little twirl and said, "Jake, does this look ok?" I said it as flirty as I could. I was suprised to see his jaw drop. I looked at him as if to say, _hurry up now_. Jake shook his head a little as if to come back to his senses and said, "Yea! You look really...um...really pretty." I giggled and said, "Well, let's go then. Are we taking your car?" He nodded and we headed out the door.

We got in Jake's truck and headed the the beach where the party was going to be. Dad had come to pick us up but I wasn't ready so he just took Devonny he looked a little suspicious of why we weren't ready but he didn't question it, thank God. Once we finally were at the beach the real party began.

* * *

We hopped out of Jake's truck when I saw him right by me _How did he do that? Wow, he's fast._ I thought to myself as he asked, "Hey could you get the blankets out of the back, oh and Quil is going to hit on you like he's dying so just ignore him." I smiled and added suggestively, "alright, but what if I want to flirt with him?" Jake for the first timtime I'd ever seen, frowned and said, "Then I'll have a talk with him. But," he said lightly, "he probably won't cuz I already threatened him." He smiled and really warm smile and I believed him.

We started to go down to the beach and as we were walking I tripped over a rock. _Great, he's going to think I'm a total dunce, don't say it hurt…don't say it!_ I said to myself as I winced a little and stood up. My outfit was totally ruin but now I had a scabbed knee and my hands hurt like no other. Jacob was already beside with his hand on my back, "are you ok? I've never seen someone trip over a rock like that before." I laughed, "Yes I'm fine, I'm quite clumbsy." as I finished the sentence Jake picked me up. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked while I was laughing. "Well," Jake said in a serious tone, "You might break a bone if you walk by yourself, I'm just making sure that you make it safely to the beach now." He looked down at me and said, "See? Now you can't fall…well that is unless you fall out of my arms, but that would be stupid of you." I blushed. "I guess I might as well stay here then, it is quite nice." Jake smiled and we continued down to the beach.


	4. Chapter 3

When we finally got down to the bon fire, me in Jake's arms and Jake laughing at something I had said we got a few stares but we managed to not turn fire engine red for once. This being outgoing and a new me had really been working out well.

As the party began we did all the typical bon fire stuff we roasted hot dogs, marshmallows and even some chicken on a rotisary (sp?). As I watched all the boys eat I thought to myself _Wow, La Push boys sure can eat._ I swear they looked like ravenous wolves. It was kind of scary to watch them eat. This one guy Paul kept growling at Jake whenever Jake would take a hot dog out of the bag thing full of them, it was kind of funny. As the night wound down a lot of people went home soon it was just me, Jake and a few other people I didn't know. My dad had taken Devonny home because she was throwing a fit. So the rest of us went to sit by the slowing burning away bon fire.

"Wow, it's really cold out here." I said as I hugged my knees. Jacob smiled and put his arm around me. "Better?" He asked simply. I smiled a little and nodded he was intensely warm, it was really nice, kind of like sitting by a space heater. "Good, I can't have you cold. If you get sick your dad will think I dumped you into the lake." I laughed and said, "I doubt that, he's gullible but not that gullible." After a while me and Jacob had been talking like we'd known each other for what seemed like centuries. "So." I said lightly, "What'd you get me?" He looked at the ground and said, "It's not that cool. But I thought you might like it." I looked at him, "I bet I'll love it." as I was smiling he began to smile and said, "Ok, one minute I need to go get it out of the truck. I just nodded as he ran off to get it.

After about 5 minutes he ran back with a little box in his hand. "Here ya go." He said casually. "Thanks," I said as I took the box wrapped in little blue paper and took out a bracelet. A very pretty bracelet. It was silver with nothing else on it. "Oh Jake I love it!" I hugged him. "Well, it's one of those bracelets that you can add charms to, so I got you this." I looked at it, it was a little charm in the shape of a wolf. "haha a wolf." I said dumbly. He sighed, "Yea, cause I remember you looked at the shopping list and were saying how we ate like wolves so I thought this would be funny." I started laughing. "It is. Thank you so much! I really really love it! Can you help me put it on please?" I gave him hug and he helped me put it on, careful not to touch my skin to much and we went on talking. All the while I was fiddling with my new bracelet.

I snuggled up closer to him and he let out a breath of air. After a few seconds of silence I heard two boys in the distance, "Dude! DUDE!…JACOB!" Jacob sighed and whispered in my ear, "I'll be right back." I nodded as he got up, ran over to the two boys and started talking to them. It was still a little cold so I was glad when I found that there was a blanket under my butt to pull up on top of me. Just as Jacob left another boy came down and sat by me. "Hey, my name is Quil." He said as he shook my hand. I smiled, "Hi I'm Samantha." Quil then started just saying random things except for one thing that caught my attention. "So I heard from the gossip pool that you and Jacob have a thing goin hmmm??" "What? Oh I don't know…only if he wants too…I mean!" Quil started laughing. "Sweetie trust me," he said as he put his arm around me. I tried to worm my way out but he wouldn't let me. "He does, but I'm a better choice, ya see…" "Quil! What are you doing?" I heard Jacob say. For some reason Quil actually looked scared, "Um, nothing, just talking to Samantha here. Yea, well it was, um, REALLY nice meeting you miss but I should probably go." I laughed a little as he got up and ran away and Jacob sat back down by me, put his arm around me and said, "Wow, you really have to watch him sometimes. Are you ok? He didn't flirt you to death?" Jacob said as grabbed my wrist to check my pulse. I giggled and said, "No, he didn't I actually thought he was pretty annoying." As I said that Jacob relaxed. "Well, that's good then." I smiled up at him. As I did that he stroked my hair and said, "You've really grown up since the last time I saw you." I smiled and said, "Yea, I know." I didn't know when I'd seen him but I wasn't going to question it. Right as I finished my thought he leaned down and kissed me.

As we were kissing I was thinking _Wow, sparks, I've never had those before._ I smiled as I continued to kiss him. After a few seconds of worrying about whether I'd be able to breath after our kiss I pulled away. I smiled. "We should probably go. I don't want your dad thinking we're doing something we're not supposed to." Jacob said as his stroked my hair again and stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it, as he pulled me up he pulled me into another kiss. This time he was the one smiling against my lips. I giggled, pulled away and said, "We really should get back. You're right. My dad might have a cow." He smiled, picked me up and took me to his truck and we headed home. We talked all the way home. "Will you watch the road Jake? You're going to get us killed." He smirked as I continued to grip onto the door. "I'm watching the road, you're just a worry wart. Now quit worrying." I sighed, "I can't, I'm still scared. Oh and I was curious. When did you meet me before today." as I said that Jake stiffened a little. "Um, I met you when we were little. You were really cute back then. Really really cute." I smiled. "Ok, but anyway. So when does school start around here?" It was July so I just wanted to get all my facts straight. Jake laughed, "Um, late August early September. So ya don't need to worry about it for a while."

Once we finally got back to the house Jake helped me out of the car and into the house. "How was the party?" Billy asked once we came into the house. "Really fun, I loved it." I said smiling up at Jacob. "Yea dad, it was really fun, we need to have more parties." Billy chuckled and said, "Your dad's already asleep in the guest room with Devonny so I'd suggest you two get to sleep. It's half past 2 I'd told your dad I'd wait up for you." I started blushing, embarrassed that I'd been out so late without calling my dad and said, "Thanks Billy. I own you one." He smiled and nodded and Jake pulled on my hand and said, "Come on, you look beat." I followed him into his room, got my stuff, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. After I got done with my shower I put on my towel and realized I'd forgotten my pj's. _Great, just great, now I have to go get them half naked in front of Jacob ughhh._ I decided I'd just have to tough it out and went into his room with a towel on. Jake was reading. When I came in he said, "Wow." I laughed, "Oh shut up, it's not like you've never seen a girl in a towel before, I just had to get my pj's." "Oh, um, yea. You can't be runnin' around in a towel. Even though I wouldn't object." He said the last part under his breath so I let it slide. "Well, see ya in a few!" I said as I ran back into the bathroom, put on my pj's and started to brush my teeth. I heard a knock on the door, "Are you decent?" Jake asked. I laughed "Yes, come on in." I was finishing up brushing my teeth. He came in and looked somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry, I have to take a shower so could you hurry up?" I nodded, smiled and said, "No problem. I'm done anyway. Goodnight!" I said as I got on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A week of being with Jake was like heaven for me. But he still hadn't asked me out yet. It was driving me insane. I tried everything I could think of, wearing really cute pj's to bed, putting on perfume before bed, all this stuff and he still didn't seem phased.

One night as I was lying in his bed and he was on the floor I rolled over and heard, "Sam?" I kind of wondered if he was sleep talking so I just said, "Hmm?" He rolled over, propped himself up on his elbow and said, "Do you like me?" I knew what he meant but I was scared to answer so I said, "What do you mean?" He sighed, smiled, and said, "Do you like me as more than a friend?" "Oh, well do you like me as more than a friend?" I asked. Jake smirked and said, "Hey I asked first." I nodded and decided _Why not? What's the worst that's going to happen? He's not going to like you back…big deal_. So I said it, "Yes, I do like you." Right at that Jake got up from his air mattress, sat down on my bed beside me and asked, "Do you mean that?" His face looked so concerned and I wondered why. I nodded and smiled. As I did he bent down and kissed me. "Thank you." He whispered as he continued to kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck and let him keep kissing me. All the while I was kissing him back. We went on for about 5 minutes then he pulled away, got on one knee and said, "Samantha, will you be my girlfriend?" I giggled and said, "Of course I will!" "Yes!" He said quietly so not to wake the rest of the household. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world." I smiled. I'd never heard a guy say those words to me in my life and it made me feel really, well, really important. Dumb as it sounds, it's true. After a few seconds of him silently dancing around I said, "Good, now get some sleep! I don't want you exhausted just because you were excited that I said yes." He smiled, kissed my forhead and said, "Alright. Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning I walked out into the living room to see Jake playing with Devonny. "Oh Jake you don't need to play with her. I should've fed her. Gawd dad's going to kill me." I said as I ran into his room to get some baby food and noticed that he wasn't in the room. I just thought he'd gone out for a while so I didn't question it. As I did I heard Jake chuckle and say, "Sam don't worry it's fine, someone has to entertain her. Oh and I guess we're playing house for a week possibly a week and a half." He said casually. I looked out of the door at him. "What?" He laughed, picked up Devonny and said, "Your dad and my dad had to leave for the week for an awesome fishing trip and no one could have us over, so the Clearwaters are just going to come and check on us every now and then. But other than that we're 'mommy' and 'daddy' this week." He said as Devonny started yanking on his shirt. He loosened her grip on his shirt and came towards me with Devonny in his arms. "So mommy would you please watch her so I can go finish up my car so we can actually leave the house? The truck died last night." I smiled, took Devonny and said, "Sure daddy, Devonny say bye bye." She waved and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and went out the door. "Now, let's get you some food!" I said as I took Devonny to the kitchen, put her in her highchair and made some of the microwaveable nasty baby food that she likes so much. "Here, eat it." I said as I tried feeding her. She was being stubbourn this morning "Please Devonny, if you don't eat it then I get yelled at." I begged her, so I tried the airplane trick, that didn't so I just put the food in front of her. After a while she started kicking in her highchair. "What Devonny?" I asked. "Want Jake! Want Jake!" she screamed. I covered my ears. "Who do you want honey?" She quieted down when I picked her up and she said, "I want daddy." I looked at her. Her little brown eyes were so honest I knew that she really thought he was her dad. "Honey Jake's not your real daddy. You know who your real daddy is silly goose." She kept shaking her heading saying, "Daddy." "Here sweetie play here for a little bit." I said as I set her down in her playpen. I gave her her favorite stuffed animal which was a very ugly little panda thingy and headed out to the garage.

* * *

As I walked out to the garage I saw Jake with his shirt off under his car, most of his upper body was not under the car so I decided to surprise him. I was really nervous for some reason but I stood over top of him and then sat down on his waist so I was straddling him. "Sam! Hey babe! What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Devonny?" He asked as he wheeled himself and me away from the car. I smiled a little and said, "um, do you know why Devonny is calling you daddy? It doesn't bug me, I think it's kind of cute but I'm really confused." He smiled, put his hands on my hips and when he did that a shiver ran up my spine and I shivered a little, he noticed, smirked, and said, "Your dad told Devonny that I was going to be her new daddy for a week." I smiled, "oh, well then, that's alright. Do you want anything to eat? I have to make some lunch soon, oh and Devonny won't eat, she keeps calling for you." He smirked, "The only thing I want for lunch is you, and I'll be in to help feed her soon. I just have to finish changing the oil. You can stay if you want." I smiled, leaned down and kissed him and said, "I should probably go back and make sure Devonny hasn't set the house on fire. But what do you want food-wise?" I asked. He sighed and said, "Fine um…I'll have macaroni. I like that." I giggled, "You're such a 5 year old sometimes." He acted appalled and said, "Excuse me miss but I'm 17, you're the youngin here, you're 16." I smiled and started to stand up but he pulled me back down. "Oh no you don't, not yet girlie!" He had pulled me down on top of him. I was laughing. "I should get a proper good-bye kiss. I might die on my way back to the house." I giggled and whispered in his ear. "Now we can't have that can we?" I kissed his neck then went for his lips. His hands were still on my hips and he lips eagerly found mine. Soon it was a full fledged make out session. "I better go make some food." I said breathlessly. He smirked. "I just take the wind out of you don't I?" I playfully glared and said, "Yes you do. I'll be in the house so come in so you can help me feed Devonny." I got up, he did too so I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran into the house.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Jake finally got Devonny to eat her food by doing the airplane trick. I had tried that with her a million times and she wouldn't eat the food. But once Jake did it she opened wide and ate the food. I was quite distraught about that, I mean, I should be able to feed my own sister and I couldn't even do that. After Jake finished feeding Devonny he came up behind me while i was making macaronni, put his arms around my waist, kissed my neck and turned me around. "You know, I think you've had enough kisses for the day." I said happily. "Oh you know you like it. Don't even lie, but...if you really want me to leave you alone I guess I can." He smiled and started to leave. I grabbed his neck and turned him back around. "Hmm...I guess not." He said in a low sexy voice. He began kissing my neck and he slowly lifted me and put me on the counter, careful to keep me away from the stove. Then he started in on my lips. He was one of the best kissers I had ever kissed and still is.

"Jake," I said in between kisses, "do you really think we should be doing this in front of Devonny?" He smirked against my lips and said, "Oh she won't remember when she's older, I doubt she'll be scarred for life." I put my hand on his chest. He stopped kissing me, sighed and said, "What? I didn't say anything did I?" I just sat on the counter for a second, sighed and said, "No, it's just. It's harder being a mom than I expected. I thought this would be a piece of cake and then when I try and feed the little demon she won't even eat. Ughhh." Jake stopped smiling and pulled me into a hug. "It's ok babe, trust me, she'll eat for you, she's just scarred I bet, she's never been away from your dad this long." I nodded against his neck. He kept a strong hold on me until soon I started crying. I didn't know why I was crying but I was. "Am I hurting you?" _That's an odd question._ I thought to myself as I shook my head and said, "No, you're not hurting me, I just guess I feel really stressed out right now." "Oh babe, if you're really this stressed out don't you think we should call..." "No!" I cut him off quickly, he looked a little stunned at the quick cut off so I ended it a little kinder "Absolutely not, and ruin our fun "house" game? I don't think so. Do you think dad would let you kiss me the way you kiss me with him still here?" He smiled and said, "But if you're this stressed out you need some reinforcements so I'll tell you what," he said as he picked me up and put me on the ground. "I'll start helping out, I don't need to be fixing cars every day I can do that when I'm not helping you. You need all the help you can get." I smacked his arm. "Very funny, but are you sure? Because I can really handle her it's just that..." He put his hand up to tell me to be quiet. "No, if you're breaking down the 2nd day of having her from being stressed out then I need to start helping, sometimes I just get too caught up in my cars that I forget that you can't do everything around here, well you could but I should still help. That's my notion anyway." I smiled up at him and got on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. "This would work better if I was on the counter." I said begrudgingly noticing how short I was. He smirked. Picked me up bridal style and took me over to the couch. After he plopped me down on it he said, "You sit here and relax I will take care of Devonny for a while. Then...I will sit on the couch with you and we will have fun." He smiled mischieviously. I giggled and said, "Yea, if you have the energy."

* * *

For the rest of the day Jake made me sit on the couch and read or watch t.v. He was trying to take care of Devonny all day. Once when I wanted to go and help him he shoved me lightly back on the couch and said, "No, I can do this Sam. I want to. You do everything, please just let me do it once." I smiled. "All right. But tomorrow we work together ok?" He nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to taking care of Devonny.

Later that night he finally got Devonny to go to sleep without my help. I was quite impressed. "Wow." I said as he came and plopped down on the couch beside me. He looked beat. "Maybe we should hold off on the fun activities until you're more rested." He just nodded and fell asleep. I laughed and went and got a blanket to put on him. That night Jake and I slept on the couch, we were both to tired to get up and actually go to our bedroom to sleep. But sleeping by a radiator isn't always that fun, so I had to rip off the blanket from my side and sleep without one and get my little purple mini fan out of my room to keep cool.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up in his arms. I was practically on fire but I didn't move, I liked being in his arms too much. I smiled as I heard him start to wake up. "Well good morning missy. Did you sleep well?" Jake asked as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked at me with the oddest expression, he looked like he was looking at something so beautiful, I figured he was thinking of something really pretty. I didn't question it. I sighed happily and said, "Yes I did. Thank you for asking. So, we're working together to take care of Devonny?" He nodded. "That little girl is evil I tell you. But cute, she looks exactly like you." I smiled. After a few minutes of just sitting by Jake and almost feeling my skin melt I decided to ask him why he was so hot. "Jake, are you running a fever?" I asked as I put my hand to his forehead. He quickly got out of reach of my hand and said, "No, um, I um, sweat when I'm sleeping. Medical thing, doctors say it's nothing." I just looked at him for a minute. I didn't want to question him, I knew he'd tell me whatever disease it was when he was ready so I let it go. "Ok. Well I'm going to start..." I was cut off by crying in another room. We could hear Devonny from here. "DADDY!!" Jake sighed and laughed a little as he got up, pulled me into a kiss and said, "I better go get her. No offense but I hope I never have a daughter like her, she's adorable but boy can she scream. Can we have eggs today please?" I giggled. "I suppose, but only if you're good." I gave him a peck on the cheek and shoved him off towards the hall.

* * *

As I headed over towards the fridge to get the eggs out the doorbell rang. I went over to answer it and standing there was another boy who I was guessing was a friend of Jake's that I'd met a week or two previous. "Hi." I said, still trying to figure out who it was. I was still in my clothes from the night before and I was pretty sure I was not the prettiest thing he'd seen right now. "Oh hi! You remember me right? I'm Seth Clearwater. Is Jake here?" Seth said as he peered around to try and find him. "Oh yea he is but he's taking care of Devonny right now." Right as I said that Jake came out with Devonny in his arms. "Daddy! I hungry." Devonny said half screaming in Jake's ear. Jake chuckled and said, "Why don't you go to Mommy for a little bit so Daddy can go take a nap. Oh! Seth..." Jake said sounding a little shocked to see Seth here as he passed Devonny off to me. "What do you want?" He asked seriously as he leaned against the door jam. He still didn't have a shirt on, I swear that boy seems to hate shirts. But I could see his back muscle tightening, something was stressing him out. "We have some problems at...um...work...we can't find that doohicky thing you told us to keep track of." Jake's expression turned from calm to angry. "What do you mean you can't find it? How is that hard to keep track of something like that?" Seth looked down at his feet and said, "Well I don't know, Sam said that someone must have, moved it or something." Jake looked around then looked at me. He had a look that a husband usually has when he made a promise to his wife then knows he has to break it. I was being mauled by Devonny who was trying to rip out my hair. "Oh shit." he said under his breath. He turned back to Seth and said under his breath, "How urgent is it that you find it?" _What the hell is he talking about? It's only a doohicky._ I thought to myself and Seth told him in a voice so quiet I couldn't hear it. "Great, really Seth this is just what I need right now. Um, alright I'll be there in a while." Seth just nodded and left the house. "What's wrong?" I asked still holding Devonny while she tried to rip out my hair. "Um, nothing major, just um, well, um the boys kind of um, lost a thing they weren't supposed to at work so I kind of have to go and help find it. I'll stay here as long as I can though, I told you I'd help you and I meant it." I looked up at him, smiled and said, "I doubt it's nothing serious if someone came to the house to tell you, what you can do for me is take an hour-long nap then go to work. You look beat, I can take care of Satan's child for a day. I'll be ok I promise. I'm stronger than you think. Now you go and find this doohicky thing you have to find. I didn't even know that you were working but oh well. So go take a nap, I'll see if I can get Devonny to take her nap and I might come in with you." He kissed my cheek and said, "Thanks babe, I really appreciate this. Ok, I'll take a nap and then I'm leaving but only for like 2 hours. I promise. I'll set the alarm." I nodded as he ran off to his dad's room. "Hon, why are you going in there?" I asked. "Because if you're going to be sleeping with me I'd kind of like you with me ya know." He said as he smirked. I smiled. "Ok. See ya in a few. Try and go to sleep." I said as I headed towards my room and put Devonny down for a nap.

* * *

I finally got Devonny to go to sleep after about five minutes. Afterwards I practically ran out of the room and down the hall to Jacob's dad's room where he was sleeping. I opened the door to see that he was still awake. "I told you to try and go to sleep." I said quietly so I wouldn't wake Devonny. Jake got off the bed and came over to me. "I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep." The next thing I knew Jake had picked me up and started kissing me. I kissed back. For the first time when he touched me I wasn't thinking at all, usually I had some sense but I had lost all sense. "Bed, now." I said in between kisses. He smirked and threw me down on the bed. I started tugging on his shirt, "Off..." I said. He chuckled and took his shirt off. For once he was wearing a shirt, I was confused but again, I didn't question it. _This is so not something I would've done in Idaho. Is this right? What if I end up pregnant?! Omg, I have to stop this._ But I couldn't I didn't want to so I just let him do what he wanted, and I loved it. I wasn't scared or anything. As I started to pull my shirt off I felt his hands take my hands places to take my shirt off. I laughed and continued kissing him. "Jake, you really should be..." I was cut off by Jake kissing my neck and moaned a little. "Should really be what babe?" he asked as he continued kissing me. "You should really be sleeping. You haven't slept for more than 5 hours." I could feel him smirking against my neck. "I don't want to sleep. Devonny's asleep and you're dad is gone and so is my dad. This is the only chance we have." I stopped. I knew that if I didn't stop him now I'd regret it later. I loved him, a lot but I just couldn't do it, not yet. "You know we can't have sex." I said seriously. Jake quit kissing my neck, moaned and looked at me. "Why? Are you scared? There's nothing to be scared of, I promise, if I hurt you you have free range to beat me to a bloody pulp afterwards." I giggled. "No, I mean it Jake. I can't. I want to, God knows how much I do but I'm just not ready. Please give me time. I need time." He sighed, still on top of me and smiled. "Alright, I'm sorry I pressured you. Well I didn't necessarily pressure you but still. You let me know when you're ready. I'll only do it when you're ready." His smile was so sincere that I knew he meant it. "Now," I said pushing him back down on the pillow. "You need to get some sleep." He moaned a little and said, "Fine, but you have to stay with me." I giggled. "No problem there." I climbed under the covers shirt still off but bra thankfully still on and cuddled up next to him. "Did you set the alarm." "Yes ma'am I did." Jake said as I could feel his breathing slow.

When I woke up I noticed that Jake was gone and that Devonny was crying. I moaned a little and rolled over to see a note on Jakes pillow.

_Sam,_

_I would've woken you up but you looked so cute I couldn't...and you were also beat so sorry I didn't wake you. _

_Love,_

_Jacob_

I smiled to myself as I rolled out of bed, I couldn't remember where my shirt had gone so when I saw Jakes t-shirt I put it on. It looked alright with my jeans, a little ok a lot to big but I didn't care, I went to go get Devonny. After a while of milling around the house I noticed it was 8 p.m. so I put Devonny back in her crib and put her to sleep. Thankfully she was exhausted as well and fell asleep right when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

For the next week we continued sleeping in the same bed together but nothing else happened. We had officially been together for about 2 months now. It didn't seem like it but it was true. and I was so happy to be with him. Then, the night before my dad was supposed to come home I realized how much he really meant to me.

* * *

I stayed up waiting for Jacob all night that night. I was so worried, right around 10 p.m. a storm came in that was the worst I'd seen in years even though I was in a new state I knew that this was a bad storm even here. Everything in the house felt like it was shaking, I knew it wasn't but just the wind force outside made it feel that way. The lights flickered a few times and I ran in and got Devonny and put her in her play-pen in the living room and called my dad. "Hello?" My dad answered. "Dad, I'm scared. It's storming really bad here in La Push and Jacob isn't home yet. What do I do?" My dad didn't answer for a minute but then I heard Billy's voice. "Samantha, where did he say he was going?" I thought back to the conversation he'd had earlier today with Seth. "He said something about Seth losing something he wasn't supposed to so he had to go to work to find it." I was really starting to freak out because there were things moving outside, I didn't know what they were but I knew I didn't want to go outside. "Oh, he'll be home soon. He's safe where he is. I promise. When he gets back tell him to call us. We'll be home tomorrow anyway, we're cutting our fishing trip short." "Ok. I'll do that." my voice was getting uncontrollably shaky. "Samantha it's ok, everything will be ok." Billy said. I didn't believe him at all. "Ok Billy, tell dad I love him and I'll see you guys when you get back." Billy said ok and hung up. I was once again alone.

At midnight someone started banging on the locked door. "Sam! Let me in! It's me Jake." I ran to the door and looked through the window, it was him drenched and, as usual shirtless. I flung the door open as fast as I could and Jake ran in and hugged me so tightly I was afraid he'd squish me. "I thought something had happened to you! Why didn't you call me?!" I asked angrily. He just kept holding me and said, "I'm sorry, gawd I'm so sorry. I tried to call but the call never got through. There are tornadoes going all through the area, one's hit the Clearwaters' place, everyones ok but I was worried about you and Devonny." I looked up at him and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. It wasn't one of those sweet 'I missed you' kisses. This was a 'I thought I'd never see you again' kind of kisses. I know that was kind of an overreaction but that's what I felt at the time. He smiled after I pulled away. "I missed you too." He said breathlessly. "Now who takes the breath out of who?" I said quietly still coming out of my state of shock. He kissed my forehead. "Here, sit here while I put Devonny in our room, do you mind? It's the safest place to sleep and I kinda want all of us together tonight just in case." I smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back." Jake said as he ran into his room and moved the play pen from there to Billy's room.

The next thing I knew I was being picked up. I moaned a little and said, "I could have walked ya know." He chuckled, "You wouldn't have made it past our old bedroom." I giggled a little. "Oh and Billy said you need to call him when you get back so as in now." he just nodded. Once we got to our new room he gently laid me on the bed, pulled the covers on to me, kissed my forehead, put Devonny in her crib and called his dad. After he was done with that he finally came to bed. I rolled over to lay my head on his chest. "Jake?" I asked. "Hmmm?" He said while playing with my hair. "Did you mean it in your note?" "What are you talking about?" He asked. I was scared to ask, I didn't want to know the answer. "When you signed it 'love'?" He was quiet for a moment then pulled my chin up so I could look at him as he smiled and said, "I meant it with all my heart. Now, you need to get some sleep. You like one of the Cullens." I giggled I didn't know who the Cullens were but I was too tired to ask. "Ok, goodnight." "Night, I love you." He said once again I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
